


Avoid addictive plea

by Am_Kreuz



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_Kreuz/pseuds/Am_Kreuz





	Avoid addictive plea

C6H5CH2CH(CH3)-я позабыл, что там дальше, да и что за разница, если трамвай совсем пустой и солнечные полосы на ребристом полу, сиденьях и бледных щеках, и от них жарко как никогда, и дешевое кубанское вино где-то по дороге и этот тощий придурок с клевой камерой меня все сильнее раздражает, но прогнать его нельзя, потому что привел его Адам, а с Адамом не считаться нельзя, удушить утопить он и вовсе без проблем вот только расстрелять не может, не положено ему, а я хочу быть непременно расстрелянным когда-нибудь; и они начинают лизаться еще в лифте, что меня озадачивает но, в конце концов, это же Адам, а у меня есть еще плеер, так что мне круче so kiss the girls and make them die.я люблю свой плеер все же больше чем своего брата.мне не нравятся никогда чужие плееры, а чужие братья - иногда;я особенно бездеятелен сегодня, пока они топчутся в прихожей;безуспешно пытаюсь разгрести место под бокалы на столе, двигаю с треском клавиатуру; этот тощий с камерой интересуется как вино покатит с этой убойной дурью. осторожничает.а я и не знаю.чьи-то ногти так ярко звучат по стеклянной трубке.он несет какой-то бред про шаманов.хотел бы я знать, каким боком шаманы имели отношение к этому сомнительному дерьму; вино забывается на столе, Адам разваливается на моем продавленном диване ,на том который старше меня самого, опасливо затягивается первым, пальцы обжигаются молнией от окна;серебристые неоновые блики на кончиках пальцев, в остальном все тот же, на мониторе еще немного смерти, а Адам снова такой обманчиво спокойный, когда его начинает вставлять, тощий с камерой хихикает и говорит что, наверное, не нужно, что перестаньте, не успевает закончить свое «перестаньте» и хихикать тоже прекращает.по-хорошему хоть один из нас должен был оставаться бы чистым в это время, но Адам уже внезапно как очень отрешенный и очень бледный.губы и руки губыруки посмотрите на него – врач а не знает про доминанту восприятия; у тощего на морде прямо-таки написана фуга в ре-миноре.где-то за окном взвывает сигнализация.kiss the girls and make them die - the only way you can survive.где моя рубашка наверное насквозь лопатки саднят от жесткой синтетики ковра. Адам лезет к компу, говорит «а где у тебя тут нормальная музыка», будто я вообще знал, что она у меня была; а дурь и вправду убойная, у меня все рецепторы посбивало, пол под спиной кипит, как сухой лед, трек меняется, german boys make love in uniforms.выясняется, что тощего зовут Раду, когда Адам обращается к нему неожиданно севшим голосом но сука кого же это волнует.клетка внутри клетки.до искр в темноте так неожиданно начинаются глюки баптисты в зарослях ловят колибри жрут маленькие сердца колибри и иконы отворачиваются не в силах вижу как оно пугающее лохматое и черное дышит в шахте лифта дробясь и колыхаясь выползает под покрытием площадки и я сжимаю руки на его толстой шее и шерсть невыносимо реальна.хорошо что меня начинает слегка отпускать именно в тот момент когда эти охуенно страшные полисмены в блестящих шлемах пытаются подстрелить на дороге, а потом они входят за мной в ту частную школу с факелами мне страшно страшно что подожгут верхние ярусы где я прячусь а потом вдруг яркие хищные цветы, яркие, как чей-нибудь рот, это прекрасно это все только биохимия всего лишь токсикология но так похоже на любовь приход кажется вечным.в притонах тайланда и раз за разом все более красивая змея вокруг щиколотки аккорды вокруг щиколотки аккорды зависают на бесконечном повторении. стереотип бесконечно повторяется во мне. моя сверхновая.love me again love me again – удается оставаться на верхней точке синусоиды долго, как никогда раньше тощий с камерой делается серьезным, очень сокрушается и говорит что - война! и что пора.как же мы давно.как же мы ужасно давно наверное целую тысячу дней подряд и небо сегодня – окровавленный на срезе свинец, и нам больше нечего курить. Раду указывает куда-то на самый верх башни и спрашивает, тот ли это цилиндр, который мы ищем.  
я киваю – на багрово-сером каменный выступ правильной формы хорошо различим, пусть и не обещает совершенно ничего нового меня вообще всегда расстраивало что эти все суки в научной фантастике всегда знали что делать и куда идти а я вот никогда, а этот цыган проклятый, видите ли, туда же 

 

\- Вот! – говорит он почти радостно, - там обсерватория, значит, туда нам и идти.  
Туда нам и идти, но я все равно не могу понять, куда же подевался Адам и почему я вынужден бродить с этим сомнительным цыганом.  
Туда нам и идти, между тем еще порядочно, и едкий дым оседает в носоглотке, с каждым шагом сползающий с плеча автомат бьет по синяку на бедре и опять и опять и пыльно в глазах в носу во рту тоже пыльно, а я блять понятия не имею, что нам надо в обсерватории, как думать когда то и дело спотыкаешься о полуобглоданные трупы, настороженно вглядываешься в пустые окна и ладонь неприятно скользит по прикладу, а башня приближается чудовищно медленно он раздражает меня ужасно уж лучше бы Адам хоть и сука порядочная, но все же привычнее, а этот жалуется, что проебал камеру по дороге по какой еще дороге хотел бы я знать, вероятно, рок-н-ролла и где я только это взял, а.но спрашивать не стану, потому что тогда придется говорить не поддерживать же разговор с этим чертовым цыганом, который все жалуется и жалуется и пытается шутить и рассказывает о девочке, которую соблазнил в Остраве – подробно и восхитительно на широком и прохладном сиденье его служебного автомобиля скользкие и теплые нежности с бархатными шепотами и запахами апельсинов и нагретого металла, бежевый вельвет узкой юбки, задранной выше талии и ореховая полировка приборной панели, зашкаливающей всеми датчиками, и тогда я не выдерживаю и спрашиваю, что отряд Раду делал в Остраве, но он говорит слишком уклончиво и слишком детально - явная ложь, но я все равно верю – тощий ублюдок все же красивый, настоящий румынский цыган – их тут дохуя просто - не тех стремных цыган, что вечно толкутся на вокзалах, он весь снег и ледяная крошка на замерзших цинниях и астрах в черном шелке отросших слипшихся прядей, длинная породистая шея под воротником грязно-серого свитера, некогда ярко-голубого – конечно же, он вполне мог ну, по крайней мере, мне хочется думать, что он не врет – хотя бы потому, что представлять тенистые переулки Остравы и девичьи колени в золотистой паутинке чулок гораздо приятнее, чем думать о том, что вокруг – вокруг.а что.да пиздец неожиданно.мы ходим по трупам, поевшим друг друга.впрочем на лестнице башни ни одного тела нет, а сама лестница головокружительная, спиральная, кажется что насовсем, и Раду замолкает, наверное, вспоминает еще что-нибудь красивое и не обязывающее, а мне вспомнить нечего и рассказать тоже нечего – все в воспоминаниях занято заледеневшими окнами и открыточно-синим небом за ними – этого он не поймет, это раньше у меня было много дневников, и слов тоже было много, а теперь ничего почти и не осталось, внутри только темные сырые переходы и шорохи, ломки, поваленные библиотечные полки с размокшими, растрепанными книгами, рассыпанные таблетки, теневые скользкие твари по углам, зеленеющие от старости кованые люстры без свечей, крысы и подернувшиеся льдом лужи конденсата на древнем почерневшем паркете.а верхняя площадка башни завалена трупами.снова.я привык.он тоже.я думал что он сразу побежит к телескопу, но сброшенный автомат очень звонко ударяется о плиты пола и он укладывается на один из столов и бледнеет опутываясь тонкими нитями блядь это что же у них тут так принято в этой ненормальной Румынии или он так надо мной шутит или все цыгане так спят я даже не знаю что сказать тут

я послушал бы сейчас хотя бы резнора с удовольствием, я послушал бы что угодно сейчас, сейчас мне так жаль, что петь я не умею, и лет мне все равно меньше, чем думает каждый из вас, и я не умею вовсе совершенно ничего, мог только когда-то постоять немного на месте басиста и то только потому что почти никогда не слышно, если басист лажает, а петь, нет уж, никогда не мог. Наверное Раду мог бы спеть, они это все умеют, умеют, а зачем же просить, хотя с другой стороны.попросить. я не слышал никакой музыки уже очень-очень давно. Последний раз это было в единственном незапертом баре в паре сотен километров отсюда – пока еще не встретил Раду – чудесный бар - песок на полу, пыльный прилавок, обшитый досками и худенький мальчик-бармен, круглые зеленые глаза скорректированы косметической чернотой почти до азиатских, белоснежная футболка в полумраке, тихий шелест и потрескивание музыкального автомата, и отблеск русых волос под янтарной лампой, узкие, почти костлявые ладони.а мальчик ли это вообще.было и не разглядеть, и я ни на секунду не переставал ощущать нагретый металл пистолета за поясом джинсов и гламурного Сашу Конецки в висящих на шее наушниках – пока крошечная батарейка плеера была еще теплой, и я оглядывался, вконец охрипнув, попросил водки, и пил быстро, а бар был все это время пуст, и музыкальный автомат, то ли заевший, то ли на вечном repeat раз за разом играл Nordhausen тихо и сентиментально в последнем баре, в догнивающем мире, но тогда я этого еще не знал стойбище пастбище кладбище стрельбище с наступлением темноты удается слишком быстро и незаметно ночью в административное здание не попасть - но это пиздеж, конечно, что не попасть.теперь можно все.гулкие темные коридоры, запертые комнаты.my Eden shines.единственный работающий плафон в своей сетчатой броне мигает ломаным стробоскопом почти в самом конце коридора, облепленный мотыльками; серые цементные стены отравлены насквозь темнота вылизывает снаружи крохотные мутные и пятнистые от дождей окна.кто бы мог подумать, что можно так попутать все планы, в щелях рассохшегося подоконника бесцветная трава.на лестничной клетке мелькает белая футболка, золотисто-русые волосы, легкий топот уже этажом выше в пустых раздевалках, где каждый угол – отличное место для изнасилования, и не догнать уже, холодный воздух не дается, не вдохнуть, остановиться, чтобы выблевать собственное сердце на грязные плитки пола; и станет легче бежать мимо одинаковых темных дверей, когда передо мной только узкая спина и золотистый затылок, светлым пятном в полумраке он удаляется слишком быстро, исчезает на лестнице, но дальше только выход на крышу.на площадке под запертым наглухо люком. ловлю ломкое костлявое запястье.нет, он и правда не снится, изворачивается и кусает за руку, слишком неправдоподобно больно, если это не сон.это сон, липкий и горький, значит, можно все.от боли пальцы только злее сжимают это хрупкое и тонкое разворачиваю к себе рывком, глаза огромные и блестящие, перепуганные, он бьется у меня в руках очень отчаянно, как настоящий, закусывая губы, щурясь, беспомощно всхлипывает, когда ставлю его к стене, глажу горячий живот, лезу к нему в карман и вытаскиваю маленькую черную зажигалку; пробравшись под футболку, нахожу пуговицу на его широких цвета хаки штанах  
любовью с мальчиком-бабочкой.маленькое крылатое и отравленное сердце одуряюще трепещет почти в моей ладони.бьется.бьется под полупрозрачной кожей.мальчик-бабочка сочится янтарной смолой, течет ядом мне между пальцев, пахнет медом и горечью и стонет тонко, да так, что все происходящее теряет этот виноградно-медовый солноватый вкус изнасилования.только не целоваться.знаешь же, я не целуюсь.не знает конечно,откуда ему.хватает за предплечье.пониже локтя.под самой татуировкой.ниже.вжимает остриженные ногти в мою ладонь, прикрыв глаза.блядство, восхитительное блядство.я задираю его белоснежную футболку.не чувствую ничего кроме раскаленной арматуры вместо собственного скелета.я.ни костей, ни суставов,только докрасна раскаленные прутья остова, как у швейного манекена и змеиные мышцы.блядь это невыносимо и опять этот чертов прилавок эти занозистые доски и что угодно только бы не видеть этих подрагивающих губ и крошечного страза на крыле носа и в попытке ухватиться за что-нибудь он бьется локтем в древний кассовый аппарат, вздрагивает, затихает ненадолго.such an undertaking.и я не могу кончить потому что не могу перестать думать потому что не могу перестать не могу потому что не могу потому что эта по-девчачьи тонкая талия под моей левой рукой, и острая подвздошная кость пригвождает мою правую ладонь к ребру прилавка, и его колотит, как от разрядов.я же говорил что я незаземленный провод и подключенный дефибриллятор.а нет, ему не говорил, конечно. собственная слюна кажется ядовитой.хрустально вибрирующая секунда равновесия мир сливается в мельтешении золотистых мотыльков, это это холодное и почти что бесполое.стуки и шепоты как в книгах у Элиаде, и зубы сами сжимаются там, где шея переходит в бледное плечо и слишком легко поддается и рот полон слишком холодного и волокнистого. вот так и погибла барская фамилия. и кажется – все еще сон, но слишком правдоподобно больно слева в челюсти.музыка кажется невероятно клевой до боли клевой и боль кажется невероятно клевой он мне наверное челюсть сломал хотя видимо нет было бы еще больнее еще более клево.

 

\- Трупы нельзя есть, - говорит Раду наставительно – откуда он взялся здесь.  
не дает договорить бьет с размаху по морде и раз и раз с оттяжкой пожалуйста, относитесь к собеседникам ув 

 

\- Что же ты, сука, делаешь, - говорит он почти весело,его голые руки все в налипших кусках кокона – бесцветная слизь и нитки – почти бутафорская дрянь.да ничего я не .ничего делаю в голове стрельба очередями раз и раз и нарастающий звон и щеки там внутри все в кровь об зубы и это приятно как закат как спиртное как целоваться губы очень больно очень жадно от ударов и кровь во рту не своя жарко-приятная, а холодная и привкус мертвых цветов; сползаю на заблеванный пол обсерватории – в голове мягкая и вязкая пустота – и почему-то снова играет музыка; рядом с подставкой телескопа – серо-желтая от времени костяная табличка – ни слова не различить, на коленях граффити гематом одно другое и запах умирающих астр и застоявшейся воды и Раду отходит, медленно пятясь и взгляд у него совершенно ненормальный и я в какой-то момент вижу себя его глазами, страшного, хохочущего и скалящегося покрасневшими чужой кровищей зубами feeling like somehow I spoiled you надо отдать ему должное у него руки почти не трясутся когда он поднимает автомат, просто он не в первый раз видит своими глазами как это когда сходят с ума – он ведь с Адамом;на что он надеется прежде чем дать очередь не ждал бы уже. я успеваю подумать что наверное я очень очень сильно устал если даже в этих глюках все время хочу спать даже во сне чувствую что хочу спать может быть я уже никогда.по правде говоря я и сам не против быть расстрелянным сейчас господи я так хочу спать и никак не могу меня уже по любым расчетам должно было отпустить а ничего подобного я так и остаюсь знаете что уж лучше очередью по глотке и ключицам чтобы рассыпаться как ебаный трансформер чтобы меня сложили в коробку и убрали на антресоли к мышам или под кровать ко всем кошмарам иначе зачем дальше и Раду съебывается пристрелив меня; Адам как-то говорил мне, почему именно хирургия – этот ни с чем не сравнимый восторг от прикосновений стерильной холодной стали, от пуль я ощущаю почти то же, но они недостаточно холодные; если бы они были холодными скальпелями, от холода стало бы легче, я знаю,  
нихуя, я не умер - я не умею. я ловлю себя на желании стереть это все к чертям и начать заново с Документ 1 когда Адам держит меня за шею и за рубашку над самым краем мостков Адам – он мой старшенький и, да,его так правда зовут, и он наверное в очередной раз хочет меня утопить, во второй если быть точным, первый я помню так себе, и не знаю, зачем мы здесь, когда чуть ниже по течению есть маленький такой насыпной островок посреди реки, где можно было бы чудесно, хотя конечно уже нет, нельзя, когда река на мелководье давно к хуям пересохла, а вот тут видимо еще вполне, но зачем же зачем все э

 

\- Адам, блять, - говорю я, - это не по-взрослому, это ваще не нормально  
он мотает головой так, что его челка задевает меня по носу  
\- Все по-взрослому, все. Вот когда я тебя в ванной топил в четыре года, вот это не по-взрослому было, признаю, а теперь не шучу, иди, протрезвей.

 

он каждый раз что-нибудь такое говорит, когда ему не хватает аргументов, поэтому он замолкает просто и спихивает меня с мостков в воду, сука все же мой брат, очень подлый, прикольный и неродной, всего лишь спихивает в реку - а кажется, что выстрел, а потом огонь, а я вдруг вспоминаю, как плавать но блядь я же не хочу спасаться все мысли по-прежнему там, между заледеневшими стеклами вероной кровавой кроватью и отвратительной сценой где снова каштаны за окном а здесь в коридорах в хлопьях желтеющей известки воронье лицо шамана со стены под пестрым ковром скрипит доска и открываются пропасти мыши слепые мышиные ребята носятся как по метро среди поблекшего фамильного тряпья цветных пыльных флаконов толстого стекла слабых спиртово-косметических запахов разучился использовать данности набор слов дотла как свадебный набор прихваток бежать с семейного торжества ради угловатого таинства инцеста на пыльном диване ухмыляться печально запятнанной амальгамой на изнанке полированной двери.и перед закатом станет пронзительно-синим и жилисто-малиновым на западе see you at the bitter end я не выношу когда из-за меня страдают потому что трус потому что я сдаюсь в очередной раз и снова сдаюсь и я больше не вы все такие смелые и красивые а я предпочел бы никогда не быть ты только подожди я не могу так я думаю; ты теперь прямо феномен, - я слышу приглушенный голос Адама, его шаги страшно отдаются эхом и дрожью в воде, и я начинаю метаться в безуспешных попытках скрыться хоть на секунду от пульсирующего грома, разливающегося вокруг и пробравшего меня до самых внутренностей, я вдыхаю судорожно там где были мои легкие теперь холодная вода живой я или мертвый уже не так и важно боль совершенно ужасная я ударяюсь с размаху носом в холодное железное серое которое оказывается стенкой раковины по-моему я окончательно отравлен я не чувствую рук и все сигналы так отчаянно посылаемые мышцам замирают на полпути и растворяются в холодной и жидкой рыбьей крови я шевелю неизвестно откуда взявшимся хвостом и все вдруг понимаю – Адам, вот ведь сука, и прихожу в себя, лежащий мордой в ковер, жалкий и тупой, с явственным и таким привычным желанием оскорбить Адама;разлитое по столу вино, на продавленном диване среди разбросанных книжек он сам.бесконечное freakshow с беготней и глотанием огня  
только-только начинает отпускать, а боль от впившейся в ногу обложки придет только потом, может быть назавтра; это не будет важным. У меня сломались наушники, у меня слишком отросли волосы, у меня был друг, который научил меня играть sweet dreams и come as you are, а еще тушить сигареты об язык, но мы, кажется, больше не друзья, вот только он сам еще не придумал, на что обиделся - повод уже не имеет значения, я думаю; у меня было очень много шмоток – почему было, они есть, но они все где-то там, дома – где сад, и садовый бак, и моя комната с синими шторами и изрисованными стенами – это все слишком, и мне туда совсем пока не хочется, даже, несмотря на то, что здесь какой-то извечный ремонт, и сквозняки, и слишком людно, и еще нет интернета, что хуже всего прочего. Чувствую, я привык ко всему – даже к его присутствию – я понимаю, что, наверное, просто до сих пор сплю, раз Адам все еще здесь.

Я даже не отвечаю;секунду назад я прислушивался к телевизору в коридоре – а потом стало совсем темно, и оказалось, что мало найдется моментов тоскливее, чем когда весь погружается в один момент в темноту – в девять часов вечера это может быть только аварией – монитор погасает, комбикрайст замолкает, и становится неправдоподобно тихо - все начнут вопить и толпиться в коридоре только секунд через пять, а пока я очень слепой, очень, и слышу только машины под окном, и сегодня то, что я пишу здесь, мне не нравится еще больше обычного, чем дальше, тем больше незачем и незачем, я хотел бы разучиться печатать, чтобы прекратить это писать, а так я не могу перестать – совсем никак, и это останется худшим из всего, что я написал – а все, что я сейчас говорю, с каждым разом все меньше похоже на то, что я собираюсь сказать и младший стратег бледнеет и кривится от боли в висках - на четвертые сутки без еды взгляд приобретает стильную одухотворенность, а кожа становится одного цвета с застиранной рубашкой, все вдохи даются с обморочной легкостью, все перемещения - с чувством, что убили твоего одиссея – пожалуй, так все и было. В действительности Адам умер очень-очень давно, выбросился из окна, так и не успев перекрасить свои блондинистые лохмы в дурацкий сизо-каштановый с заносчивым названием «Джеки Браун»;надрезы ложатся ровно, сначала черновиком, потом уверенно, – говорил он, - тут и уметь нечего.


End file.
